Flower
by FlowerOfTheUniverse
Summary: Life was good. She had finally made it to Lead Mechanical Engineer for Capsule Corporation, after so long at entry, then mid level. Not bad for 28. "Pan, when are you going to give me grandchildren ?"
1. Chapter One - New Beginnings

**Flower**

Disclaimer:

I do not own or receive any profit from Dragonball/Z/GT/Super. This is a work of fiction, and I make no claim over the works of Akira Toriyama. I am simply a poor fan.

Summary: Life was good. She had finally made it to Lead Mechanical Engineer for Capsule Corporation, after so long at entry, then mid level. Not bad for 28. "Pan, when are you going to give me grandchildren ?"

Thank you all for coming to read my story. This is my first story ever, so I'm a little nervous. Please let me know what you think !

 **Chapter One: New Beginnings**

It was surprisingly sunny out for mid June in West City. She slightly missed the feel of the rain, but she knew she would work a lot after if she wasn't constantly distracted by the desire to curl up and read. As much as we needed to finish a couple more chapter, she also sorely needed some time at work. She had been given a brief 1 week vacation before the start of her new position. Here she was, first FEMALE Lead Mechanical Engineer for the corporation. She had busted her ass to get her. Late nights, failed projects, fights; but she made it. As much as Bulma loved her, it wouldn't have been right to hand her the position. She would talk to her idol engineer at dinner tonight. See if she had any recommendations.

She did one more lap around her new office. Placing a photo next to the desk. It was from 4 years prior. The Son Family, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Grandpa Satan; and the Briefs Family, Vegita, Bulma, Trunks and Bulla. Her new baby brother, Goku Jr. had just been born. Everyone had gotten together as soon as Videl had been released. It was quite a surprise. She didn't think her parents would still be trying to have children, but they had sat her down when Videl became pregnant to talk about missing little feet in the house. She knew this was a jab at her, and her lack of a romantic life.

She looked in the mirror near the door, she didn't look bad. She had matured fully. Around 5'6", toned from daily training, mid-back raven hair, storm blue eyes, she was still just as pale as she had been as a child. The envy of many others. But her best feature was her confidence. She walked head high, it was enough to convince you she was taller and older. 28 was too young to be in charge of a department is what others had sad. Ba-hum-bug !

'What time is it...?' "SHIT !" She knew she would be late, she just didn't think it would be because she was having some inner dialogue in her new office. How conceited could she be ?! "Mom is going to kill me ! I haven't even been by the store !" *beep* She looked down to her cellphone, she had received a message from her mother. _'Pan, did not see you yet, held up at store ? Dad and I are on our way to dinner. Don't be late for that too.'_

She needed to hurry. She had promised to get all the fruit for the BBQ with the 2 families. Even the Chestnuts would be there this time. Thank Kami she was a Saiya-jin, she just needed to fly fast !

"Gohan, where is that daughter of yours ? I thought she would have been the first one here !" Bulma approached Gohan, she proceeded to lean down. "Well hello handsome ! How is pre-school ? Are you the smartest there ? Of course you are !" Bulma reached a hand to Goku Jr. who asked for "Up !" She picked him up and patted his hair, "How much you look like your father when he was your age…" "Mom, did you want to have desert served at the end or now ?" Bulma looked over to her daughter, Bulla was a spitting image of her mother. "Bulla, I'm not having these Saiya-jin try and ruin the meal. Desert will wait till all humans are content with their meal as well." She watched her daughter walk off to instruct the cooks and saw Vegita giving her an evil eye. She didn't care.

Pan was frantic, she thought she had enough fruit. But who was she kidding. A bunch of Saiya-jin together, and she had never bought food for a group. She was trying to pile it all into a capsule. "Need help ?" She stopped her movement and looked back to her savior, tall effeminate looking, prince of Saiya-Jin, Trunks Vegita Briefs. "Yesssss ! I'm not the only one late !" Trunks looked down at his watch, Pan watched as his eyes grew. She couldn't help it, she just started laughing. Laughing so hard she thought she'd pee herself. "You didn't know ? HAHAHA" His face grew red. "Oh knock it off Pan, at least I'm late because I forgot. I just got out of a meeting. What is YOUR excuse ? Didn't mom give you the week off with the promotion ?" She instantly stopped laughing and looked away, blank. "Yes." They stood there in silence until a melon fell and cracked on the sidewalk. "For the second time today, SHIT." Trunks looked affronted at this outburst from Pan. "Why do all of you engineers have the same bad mouth ? Don't worry about the melon for now. I'll help with the others."

-Half Hour Later at the BBQ-

Trunks and Pan walked up, their walk with one another was casual. After so many years of close friendship, how could it not be ? Casual until they were spotted by Bulma and Chi Chi. They knew they were in trouble. "We'll talk about this later young man." "Mom, I'm almost 40 years old. And I apologize. We got held up in the meeting with Sales. Pan and I." She glanced at him briefly from the corner of her eye, but went along with it. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of wrath from either woman. They were the scariest people on Earth. She turned her body to face the group and did a humble bow. "Apologies to everyone, and I hope this fruit will find you well and make up for our absence." They handed the capsules over to some staff to place them around the tables for the group.

Everyone went to their assigned seats, Chi Chi and Bulma had assigned everyone a seat to mix up who they were next to. Even Goku Jr wasn't next to their parents. But in between Vegita and Goku Sr., much to the former's chagrin.

Pan was smooshed between Krillin and Trunks. She enjoyed the company of both, so this was not bad. But she was across from her grandma who was sitting next to Bulma, which was suspicious. Her and Trunks were discussing some of the oncoming projects, and making plans for a meeting next week to discuss materials and personnel. "Eh hem." The two looked across the table to the two matriarchs. "Yes, grandma Chi Chi ? Is there something I can help you with ?" "Oh… you know, just wanted to talk to you two about something that has been nagging at Bulma and I." Trunks looked to his mother, who was giving him a cold glare. "M-mother, what is the problem ?" It had gotten quiet around the table as everyone centered in on what they all knew was to come.

"Trunks, we've been discussing that both of you are the only ones that are still single. Not married, not dating, no child out of wedlock. Nothing. And well, we just wanted to-"

"PAN SON ! WHEN AM I GETTING A GREAT-GRANDBABY !"

Thank you for joining me !

So I kept this pretty short, I just wanted to gauge first if anyone would be interested in a story between the two dealing with Pan not currently being in love with Trunks. I know that is the norm. Which don't get me wrong, I love it. But want to see something a little different. I will be going off of the Super Timeline, as I have seen this more recently than GT. Plus it makes them closer in age, so people are less hostile. My grandparents were married for 51 years before passing, and they were 17 years apart, so no issues with me !

Please review. Let me know if you want any changes. I will update again in a couple days. I am flying from Japan to the States for a couple days for a conference, but after that I will be back home and able to focus more on this.

Best Wishes, S.


	2. Chapter Two - Another Day at The Office

**Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own or receive any profit from Dragonball/Z/GT/Super. This is a work of fiction, and I make no claim over the works of Akira Toriyama. I am simply a poor fan.

Summary: Life was good. She had finally made it to Lead Mechanical Engineer for Capsule Corporation, after so long at entry, then mid level. Not bad for 28. "Pan, when are you going to give me grandchildren ?"

Review(s):

*Whynot1993: Thank you for being my first reviewer ! I will keep pushing !

 **Chapter Two: Another Day at the Office**

Pan placed her key in her lock and paused. It was 2330, and she had an early day following. Her first day at Capsule Corp as Lead Mechanical Engineer. She was beyond words. She had been been on cloud 9 since the BBQ 2 days prior. And she couldn't help but think back to parts of it.

 _Pan deadpanned looking at her grandmother. Bulma looked ready to say something alone those lines to Trunks, but realized how out of hand it already was with just Chi Chi's outburst. "Eh… Grandma… It just isn't a good time. You know that." She didn't think it was possible, but Chi Chi's features grew darker, and she felt her's go white. Bulma looked to her protégé and best friend, as much as she wanted to have this conversation, she thought it ideal her and Chi Chi regrouped._

" _Chi Chi, I have something I really need to show you. I'm baffled I forgot to show you till now. Come with me, you'll love it." With that, she proceeded to pull her best friend out of sight. "Wait ! Pan Son we're not done he-!"_

She walked through the door and tossed the keys into the bowl that held them. She replaced her shoes with house shoes. She went further into the house, leaving all lights off. She needed to prepare for tomorrow. Time to get all her folders and clothes in one spot ! She thought back on her conversation with her President. Bulma was still a few years away from turning over CEO, she still needed to bring it to the board, but he had done great as VP and now Pres, he was a shoe-in.

 _After an uncomfortable meal was brought to a close, desert was presented. Beirus and Whis were supposed to come by, so she was happy to see not just daifuku and dango at the table, but sweet potato ice cream. Her favorite ! Bless Bulma ! The best boss !_

 _As she settled her bowl and started to eat, she remembered the conversation her and Trunks had started but never finished. She turned to look at him, she knew he would be onboard. He had the same heart and soul as she. "Trunks." He paused in his consumption of limoncello pie to glance her way, he came to the same realization as her and swallowed his bite. "Yes, we need to establish a meeting time. Hmmm… As long as nothing changes, Wednesday at 1345 should be best for our meeting. If you have any prototypes bring them by as well. I'll ask Baron our Chief Commercial Officer to come by. He would have some good insight on what can be afforded to your department for experimentation while we wait for the budget for next quarter to finalize. Is that fair ?" "That's fantastic ! Of course ! I can send an e-invite to your secretary to add to your Calendar. I have access now, right ?" "Yes, all department heads do." The conversation was mostly to a close, so they turned back to their respective deserts. Pan took a bite and savored it, she turned to look at Krillin feeling rude having spent so much time talking to her boss when a long time friend was sitting next to her the entire meal. He was staring at them mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. "I don't know what was worse. Being weaker than the Saiya-jin, or now feeling a lot dumber than them…" She started to chuckle and pat him on the back. "Krillin, we won't talk about work anymore. Please, tell us how work as a cop has been." "Yes, is there anything we can do to assist you and your fight on crime ?"_

She shuffled out of the washroom after cleaning her face and teeth for the evening. Overall, the entire afternoon and evening had been pleasant. After eating, she spent most of her time playing various games with her brother and his crush Bulla. They had just finished pretending to be zoo animals when Goku Jr. loudly announced the needs of his bladder. He was found 10 minutes later asleep right outside the wash closet he had used. Pan laid down in her bed and reached over to turn off the lights. Hopefully she wouldn't be too excited to sleep…

Trunks walked into his office suite. His secretary would be there in another half hour, so he had time to fully wake up. He went ahead and started to check his email. If he didn't have to be in so early to prepare for his meeting, he could have gone to get his favorite coffee. He glanced longingly out of his window. He would send his secretary to make a run.

His mother had approached him after everyone had left after the BBQ.

" _I'm just trying to see if maybe I'm wasting my time. Maybe you don't plan to ever marry or have kids." He took a deep breath and glanced to the cleaning robot that was scampering by. "Mother, it isn't that I don't plan to. It just hasn't felt like the right person or the right time. I know I'm older than the average person that is getting married. I'm sorry that you keep getting your hopes up. I think you need to focus on Bulla for now. It really seems like her and Uub are getting ready to make it permanent." She glanced at him and then sighed. "This might be partly my fault. I saw so much potential in you as someone who could really make something with the company, and I feel this is the price I paid for that. I'll drop it for now. I don't want to push you away. Know I'm your mother, and you can talk to me about anything." " Thank you." He reached out and pulled Bulma close. "Mother, Pan is already trying to make some moves now in-charge of her own department…"_

Thinking of Pan… He reached for a sticky and wrote a memo for his secretary about the meeting. He glanced at the time on his computer. Still 20 minutes, he could finish prepping in time.

Pan walked into her office. The lights were already on, courtesy of her new intern. She was very much looking forward to bringing this girl onboard when she finished school. She was so much like herself and Bulma. She typed up the e-invite for Trunks and forwarded it to his secretary.

Thank you for joining me !

As you can see, this is the long game. I look forward to seeing you next time !

Best Wishes, S.


	3. Chapter Three - Sweet Dreams

Flower

Disclaimer:

I do not own or receive any profit from Dragonball/Z/GT/Super. This is a work of fiction, and I make no claim over the works of Akira Toriyama. I am simply a poor fan.

* * *

Summary: Life was good. She had finally made it to Lead Mechanical Engineer for Capsule Corporation, after so long at entry, then mid level. Not bad for 28. "Pan, when are you going to give me grandchildren ?"

-Hello again ! I meant to finish and get this out sooner, but had a lot more travel than I had anticipated. Very sorry for the delay !

* * *

Review(s):

Ann E Mae – Yes, I really want it to be more in the realm of what you encounter normally. People slowly building their bond.

StarCrossedCC – Thank you ! I hope to keep it interesting while still maintaining the realistic time to build the relationship.

* * *

Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams

Pan looked around her office one more time making sure there was nothing she was forgetting, before she left for the day. She had let everyone else go a hour past, so she could finish up some paperwork in peace. She never realized how much paperwork she would inherit with this job. 'Don't feel overwhelmed just yet girl, you wanted this and you earned this. Papers won't end you !' Nodding to herself, she turned off the lights and closed the door.

On the way out, she decided to take a right instead of a left near the 7/11. Beef Bowls are 24 hours a day, and the perfect meal for a young bachelorette. As she slide the door open and looked inside at the greeting, she was met with the view of all the other single businessmen just getting off work. She gave an internal sigh, knowing she would have never thought twice about it if it wasn't for Grandma Chi-Chi. She sat down at the counter as the staff fluttered behind prepping multiple bowls at once. She realized she hadn't prepared anything for her meeting with Trunks. She had a feeling years of friendship wouldn't be enough to get him to back hundreds of millions of zennies in funding. 'I guess I really need to get it together. At least have something I can present, do I have time for a prototype ? What day is it-' Her thoughts were cut off by the tray placed in front of her. She decided the soft boiled egg on her tray would be of more importance now.

* * *

Trunks looked outside to the dimming light. 'Man, where did this day go ?' He had already eaten, and knew he had some papers but they could wait. It was a weekday, but he just knew he couldn't focus now. He stood and made his way outside. He decided to walk towards the park, he hadn't been near there in who knows how long. He still felt young, but having his mom and Chi Chi bring up the marriage and grandchildren thing made him realize that they were both Earthlings, they wouldn't be around as long as his dad or Goku. He wasn't going to start a Bachelor tv show in his home, but he would at least pay more attention to women.

He paused as he saw a familiar face across the street, he waved as they made eye contact. "Pan !" She made a dash across the intersection once the lights changed to green. "Trunks ! What are you doing over here ?" She gave him a curious glance, and he realized how odd it might be that he's just out for a stroll. Knowing that people have been taking photos of him all the while. He smiled down at her, "how weird would it sound if I just said I wanted to take a walk near the park ?" She smiled up at him, "honestly, I was thinking of doing the same thing. Care for some company ?" He held his elbow out for her to grab, "please, be my guest."

* * *

They had been walking and talking for about a half hour, mostly trivial nonsense. They spotted an ice cream vendor and went over to peruse the contents of the cart. Pan selected the sweet potato ice cream, and Trunks for himself the black sesame. They continued their walk. "You know they're about to start the summer festivals again here ? Every weekend !" Pan beamed as she revealed this. "Really ? I think I had heard of them. But I've never actually gone to one." Trunks looked pensive as he thought back on almost 40 years of having never gone to one, maybe as a youth, but he couldn't recall having been to one, and he'd lived here all his life. "Are you going to the one this weekend ?" He glanced at Pan as he asked this, with a hopeful expression. She held in her laughter as she responded, "yes, would you like to go with me ?" "If it would not be an intrusion. Please Pan-chan !" She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and nodded a yes to him.

They sorted out the details of when they would meet and what festival it was. "This weekend is the pineapple festival. So dress tropical." After that, they decided it was time to leave the park and make their ways home. Trunks insisted on walking Pan. Once they reached her building, they waved to one another and parted ways.

* * *

The work day breezed by for Pan. She had put together some notes to go over for the meeting with Trunks the day prior, and her meeting with him earlier today had gone as good as she could hope for. He liked the ideas she was working with, he felt it was basic and she explained to him that she wanted some input from the other departments to get an idea of production and labor costs first. He gave her the greenlight to bring it up during the dh meeting the next day. She felt like her week was looking up.

She needed to run home and change out of her grease stained attire and shower, she was having dinner with her best friend Bulla this evening. Once she had finished showering, she placed her wet hair into a ponytail and put on a simple blue sundress and with a white cardigan and black flats. She grabbed her bag and made her way to Capsule Corp to grab her dearest friend.

She landed in the front lawn and made her way to the door, once inside she kicked off her shoes and put on her slippers. She was here so much that she had her own pair, her own everything really. It was just another home for her. She went to the living quarters and made her way to Bulla's room. She kicked in the door and pounced on Bulla. "Buuullllllaaaaaaaaaa !" Bulla fell over with a shriek and kicked at her friend as Pan tickled her. "Pan ! Aren-haha-aren't you too old for-haaaa THIS ?" Pan stopped tickling and laid down on her with her while weight. "Hmmmm…. Define 'too old.'" "Get off me you cow ! How much do you weigh ! Is this what happens from training all the time ? This is another reason why I must insist to Daddy that I can't train !"

Almost as if summoned, Vegita appeared in the doorway. "Hmph." "Daddy, don't be mad." Bulla kicked Pan off and flew over to embrace her father. "You always have Trunks." "Bulla, where is that good for nothing brother of yours anyways ? He hasn't trained once this week." "It's only Wednesday." "And ?!" Bulla rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and dialed quick. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello. Could you come by my room….. it's an emergency… heeeeeellllllppppppp" with that she hung up and grabbed her bag. "Okay Pan, time to go." She grabbed Pan's arm, slammed the door, and flew to the front entrance. While putting on their shoes, they heard a loud "Bulla !" They giggled and left out the door, decided to fly to the restaurant.

They went in to the table they had reserved on the terrace. "Good evening ladies, my name is Daikon and I will be your server this evening, any drinks I can start you with ?" "A water please." "A bottle of your best champagne and two glasses, please." Pan eyeballed Bulla, and Bulla just rolled her eyes and smiled at the waiter. "Could we also have the house special for our meal ? Thank you !" She chirped and the waiter slowly closed his notepad and bounced off. Pan continued to look at Bulla as Bulla looked through the drink and dessert menu. "You think you'll want a chocolate brownie sundae after this ?" "…. Are you going to explain your good mood you fiend ?" "Fiend ?!" Bulla clasped at the front of her heart. "My own best friend thinks I'm a fiend ! Why, I never…."

Pan prepared to toss her fresh glass of water onto her best friend, Bulla there her hands up in defense. "Okay okay okay ! You don't need to be so nasty… geez…" Pan lowered her glass but did not remove her hand from it. Bulla took a sip from her water, and looked to Pan out of the corner of her eye. "I think I'm to be wed." "…. You think you're to be wed…..?" Pan stared at Bulla waiting for an explanation. Bulla took in a breath of air, "Okay, don't call me crazy when I say this. But ! I think I saw a ring box in Uub's nightstand the last time I was at his place." "Are you sure ? What color was it ?" "I'm about 75% sure ! It was a quick glance and he panicked when closing the drawer. He didn't mention it, but he was adamant about getting me out of his place as quick as he could." Pan smiled as Bulla told her this, she could see the lovestruck nervous girl behind the strong woman façade. "You guys have been dating for what now… almost 2 years. I would say it's about time. I of course will be the maid of honor." Bulla relaxed her posture.

"Do you think my parents will approve ? They won't think I'm too young ?" "Our parents think we're too young no matter what we do, you're almost 30 just like me, and your mom loves Uub, your dad will love that he's a fighter. It's the only reason why he hasn't scared him off like all the other guys you've dated." Bulla gave Pan a dazzling smile and grabbed her hands, "Thank you. I don't even know why I was worried. Now… should I bring it up to him ? How do you think he will ask ? I always imagined it li-" Pan pinches Bulla's arm. "Oooooowwwww ! What was that for ?" "Be patient." Daikon brought the food and champagne to their table and they began their meal. Pan and Bulla kept talking about how Bulla's relationship was going, and Bulla tried to steer towards Pan's love life a couple times getting knocked down each time. She stopped when she realized she would only upset her friend. She knew that the dinner the other day was awkward. But she felt so happy with Uub, she wanted to see her best friend feel the same. She wanted them to have kids the same age that would grow to be best friends as well. She needed to talk to Marron about this. She would let the topic die with Pan, for now.

* * *

Pan walked through the entrance to her home and went through the motions of preparing for bed. She was beat. Her work day was a success, and her dinner with Bulla had been wonderful. She couldn't wait to see her best friend marry Uub. First the proposal of course, but she had been feeling for a while like it was bound to happen.

She fell asleep, and dreamed wonderfully. She would create a new product to help support new mothers. Yes, it would track their child's progression in a simple capsule. Like a mini drs office at home. Wow, she totally could. 'Go Pan Go Pan !' She was going to make it so much easier to care for children. 'The Nobel Peace Prize for being Awesome goes to Son Pan.'

* * *

Pan woke up feeling like today was going to be amazing. Thursday, she had her meeting today with all of the department heads. She was going to crush it. She hummed to herself as she made her way out the door with her coffee and breakfast.

She made it to her office, greeting everyone she passed, and sat down to read her emails and finish her food. She had just finished throwing her trash away when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Son-san, there is a call for you on line 3, Kinoko-san." "Please, patch it through, thank you." She picked up the phone after it rang. "Good morning Kinoko-san, how may I help you ?" "G'morning Pan-san, wanted to remind you about the meeting at 0930. Also, we had to move it from conference room A to conference room C. They are still painting in A." "Understood Kinoko-san, I will see you in Conference room C at 0930. Thank you for the update." "Not a problem my dear."

She hung up and wrote down the change so she absolutely could not forget. Kinoko-san was such a nice older man, he was the head of finance and she felt very comfortable around him. She knew that he would be very honest with her today about her idea, whether she wanted him to be or not. But she knew it was nothing of a personal nature. 'Time to sign off on some projects before this meeting starts.'

Before she knew it, it was 0915. She set her meeting alert on her email and told her assistant she would be gone to Conference room C if anything crazy were to occur.

She walked into the conference room and sat at her designated seat. To keep the dh's from destroying one another for attention to their department, their seats were always assigned at random each meeting. She sat down between the seat for Kinoko and Bulma. She was across from Trunks who was between the heads of resource management and supply. Everyone tricked in up to 0925. At 0930, Bulma called the meeting to start. She normally didn't attend the dh meetings, but made an exception to support Pan today. Once the basics were covered for current production for the week, Pan was called upon to discuss her ideas for Engineering.

She set up a display board showing her ideas for use of different materials to cut down production time and increase durability. She discussed new product ideas as well. Upon closing, she turned to ask if there were any questions about design. No one had any, so she sat down and looked to Kinoko. He cleared his throat and gave her an apologetic look. "My dear, I think these are wonderful ideas. And I wish there was more I could do to help you. Until you can give real monetary numbers, I cannot sign off on a new project. I cannot sign for a pipe dream with no real substance. They look great on paper, without a doubt, and you're a smart woman, I'm sure you'd be able to do a lot. But until you can give me the facts, not just the dreams, I will not extend the budget any further this quarter for engineering." Pan nodded with a weak smile. "I appreciate your honesty Kinoko-san. I will put together numbers for you, real market value numbers and prepare it for next quarters budget."

Kinoko smiled warmly at her and patted her hand. The meeting moved forward to staffing. She looked across the table to Trunks who gave her a mild smile as well before he turned back to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

* * *

That night, Pan had an awful dream. _'We knew you were too young for this position. Too idealistic. No real substance. You're fired !' Pan cried as the ground dropped from below her, she couldn't fly ! She kept falling. They kept taunting her. 'You were the worst Engineering lead anyone could ever ask for !' 'We knew a girl could never do this !' Pan screamed as she saw the ground fast approaching._

* * *

Pan dragged her feet into work that day. She sat at her desk just staring at her computer for a half hour. She had closed the door so no one would bother her. She kept thinking back on her dream. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, or why she was so tired. She felt like she hadn't slept in days. She was Saiya-jin, she shouldn't feel this drained from one night of poor sleep. She attempted to get some work done. She hadn't even gone down to the lab, and she felt awful for it. She went down for a short time, she kept getting asked if she was okay. She told everyone not to worry and that she was probably just getting sick. She loves everyone that works for her, and they love her too. They insist she takes an early lunch. She takes their advice and heads out early. She finds her way to the coffee shop a block down, and asks for 4 shots of espresso in her drink. She takes the coffee and a bagel to a table near the back. She just feels so tired, this should get her all jittery. It must !

* * *

Trunks stepped inside the coffee shop and looked over to his friend. She wasn't attempting to hide her chi, so she wasn't hard to find. He ordered a black coffee and took it over to the table she was at. "Is this seat taken ?" He could see her jump at this, she wasn't paging attention to much of anything. "n-no. Please join me." He smiled at her as he sat. "Pan. Don't beat yourself up. Your first meeting went a thousand times better than my first one ever did." " really ?" she gave him hopeful eyes. "yes. My first meeting I was slammed from all sides. Before I even said anything. And it was like that for my entire first year. They were all just so upset that I had the same job my mother used to. They never even bothered to ask if I knew what I was doing, they just assumed."

Pan took a breath and looked out the window. "I think I just got too high on the good feelings I was having from my date with Bulla, and then I had a great dream that really pumped me up. I just hadn't realized how much I needed to really show my idea. I underestimated what was actually required to make it real. I could have done more to prepare. Honestly, I don't know why I feel so bummed out today. Bad dream I guess." Pan took another sip of her coffee, she turned from the window to look at him. "Thank you, Trunks, for being such a good friend. I will do better during our next meeting." "Pan, I know you will. I've known you all your life." The discussion on Pan's awful meeting ended there. They finished their coffee and headed back to the office. Trunks grabbed her arm in the elevator at her floor, "are we still on for tomorrow ?" "Pft, of course !"

* * *

That evening she had dinner with her parents. It was exactly what she needed after this week. They decided to leave Goku Jr. With Grandma Chi-Chi and Goku Sr. They ate at a nice Gyu-kaku(chain Korean style bbq restaurant) a couple blocks down from her house. She told them about everything with the meeting, her pep talk with Trunks. She told them about Bulla getting suspicious that she was about to be a bride. Gohan and Videl were extremely supportive of their daughter and her dream career. They asked her over and over if there was anything they could do to help.

She told them not to worry; knowing they if she mentioned anything about researching budgets they would dive right in to help. Even if they had no idea what they were doing. "Pan-chan, we know how important this job is to you. You had a bad week, and I'm sure it won't be the last. But don't lose faith yet." Her father reached across the table to grab her hands as he said this. "Your mother and I could not be more proud of you." "Your father is right, of not overly sappy." She grinned at her love as she said this last part. "We will always support you. And I have a feeling this next week is going to outshine this week." Pan swallowed some water to keep her emotions at Bay. Her parents were always her biggest cheerleaders, she she always felt so emotional when they tried to cheer her up like this.

"I know you guys will always be there for me. I feel we've talked about me more than enough. What about you two ? What are you getting into next week ?" She smiled as her parents were able to talk about themselves. Having two children, of vastly different ages, it was rare they could really just worry about themselves and not another person. They told her all about Gohan's new projects and research, Videl was looking at new job prospects, trying to jump back into the job market again now that Goku Jr was a little older. They were planting a new vegetable garden too !

She parted ways with her parents around 2000. They wanted to get Goku Jr, feeling they had left him loose with the older Sons for too long.

Pan stared after her parents wistfully before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Bulma. "Going to Gentle George for drinks. See you there." Well, seems she was not going home just yet. She flew the 10 blocks needed to reach the bar in question. She saw blue hair from the door and knew where her mentor was. She went to the older woman, "Good Evening Mrs. Bulma." Bulma turned and smiled at her. "Pan. Thank you for coming. Sit ! Don't awkwardly hover like that."

Pan sat next to her and Bulma motioned to the bartender, Pan ordered a drink and looked to the Blue Haired Woman, unsure on what the occasion was for her call. "You weren't in the middle of anything when I messaged you, were you ? I would feel awful." Pan smiled and responded, "no. I had just gotten done with dinner with my parents. Before you ask, yes, they're doing well. Goku Jr is good. He was with Grandma Chi Chi and Grandpa Goku." Bulma laughed at the response. Pan's drink arrived and Bulma motioned for Pan to follow her. They stood and went to the outside portion of the bar.

Bulma finally stopped near a fountain and sat on one of the stones. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me, and I'll cut right to it. I could see how overwhelmed you looked at the meeting, and I noticed a couple things. By no means are you bad at your job, and I don't want you to think that you are. But you need to adapt. The things they worked for you when you were kicking ass at entry and mid level aren't going to cut it anymore kid. Now don't beat yourself up, I had to have the same talk with Trunks, and dad had the same talk with me. We progressed quickly, but not without reason. And we need to adapt with our changes. I'm going to give you some homework. Observe others in upper management, see what you can learn from them. Talk to Trunks about it. Talk to other women leaders. And we will meet again in a month to discuss your progress. Now I'm leaving it at that. Let's drink !" Pan blinked. She had gone through a whirlwind of emotions during all of this. And now she was being told that was it and party. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Bulma who was staring at her expectantly. "Okay. I won't ask anything tonight. Konpai !"

* * *

She got home at 0245 and couldn't figure out how she was out so late. The saiya-jin blood kept her pretty sober with the high metabolism. But pretty sober didn't mean sober, she was still drunk. She had picked up a ginger hangover cure at the konbini for herself and Bulma, before dropping off the older very drunk woman to a VERY angry Prince. Oh well. She drank hers, and threw the can in the recycling. She laid ontop of her bed, barely remembering to cut the lights.

* * *

 _It was cold. And dark. She didn't know where she was. She was so scared. She felt herself running, but she couldn't see anything. Where was she going ? She just had to get away. Why was it so dark ? She felt her legs slowing. She felt herself stop. And just stood there. It felt like an eternity. She felt eyes on her and saw them. Two orange globes, glowing. She screamed._

She woke with a start. She looked at the time, 0910. She might as well get up. She went to the shower. She just felt so cold. She felt so tired. She shouldn't have stayed out so late with Bulma. She would have more energy. "Shit ! The festival !" she needed to get ready, asap !

* * *

Thank you for joining me !

Starting to introduce some problems. Can't always be sunshine and rainbows ! Also, if any of you guys live in Japan, have you seen the frozen Chu-his yet ? I saw one at Aeon mall and am very curious how they are.

Best Wishes, S.


End file.
